Under the Starry Sky (Victor Nikiforov x Yuuri Katsuki)
by bananamilkk
Summary: He picked up the top, expecting it to be uniform, but it turned out to be a skirt. It was a very short red pleated skirt with ruffles at the bottom, puffing the skirt up. Yuuri gulped. ** To pay the instalments for the gold ring he had bought for Victor, Yuuri found his bank in a pickle, so, he had to find a job... Unexpectedly, he found himself in a crossdressing restaurant bar!


A/N: Ohohoho, hello everyone, and I'm back with another Victuri fanfic! It's such a pity that Season 1 has ended! But, stay strong everyone, there's a Season 2, and I hope this fanfiction will help you get through those days where there isn't a weekly airing of YOI. TBH, when writing this, I don't really know what to feel about the sex scenes? I feel so mean, and I have a feeling everyone will call me sadistic at the end of this… (sigh**) but… I really hope you enjoy

Under the Starry Sky (Victor Nikiforov x Yuuri Katsuki Fanfiction)

Yuuri stared at the thin gold band around his ring finger. It was beautiful under the bright fluorescent street light which captured much attention from the onlookers. He sighed, his other hand twisting the ring off. He put it in his pocket after much hesitance. This ring was the exact same ring he bought for Victor last month. Upon his surprise, Victor had bought the same ring as he did without them planning anything.

Both of them went to a church that day and exchanged their rings. Thinking about that made Yuuri's heart race. He patted his reddened cheeks as he walked in the streets of Shinjuku Nichoume (Shinjuku 2nd ward). Little did Yuuri know, this notorious street was filled with gay bars and clubs. Famous for its gay subculture, there were all types of places to mingle. The special district is normally crowded with not only gay people, but heterosexuals, since the streets were so vibrant and lively that it attracted many.

The Shinjuku Nichoume neighborhood provides a specialized blend of bars, restaurants, cafes, saunas, love hotels, gay pride boutiques, cruising boxes (hattenba), host clubs, nightclubs, massage parlors, parks, and gay book and video stores. In fact, within the five blocks centering on street Naka-Dōri between the BYGS building at the Shinjuku Sanchoume (3rd ward) Station and the small Shinjuku park three blocks to the east, an estimated 300 gay bars and nightclubs provide entertainment.

There are many colorful sorts of people with different interests and tastes, hence, the ward is typically segregated and bars tend to cater to different communities like bear community, BDSM, muscular men, young men, butch and femme lesbians, etc.

Therefore, many gay men were eyeing the innocent naiveté as he pondered about his money problem. The ring he had bought was expensive, considering it was 768,94 euros. His money he earned from participating in big events and competitions were all spent on helping his family maintaining the hot springs. His family run hot springs is the only one left in Hasetsu, and it's hard to get new customers or foreign visitors. The only ones' left were the regulars which his mother were friends with.

At this rate, he would have to find a part-time job after his skate practice at night. It would be tight, since he had to wake up at 5 every morning for a morning run, come back at 7 am to have breakfast and shower before going to the rink to have his intense training sessions with Victor from 8 am – 7 pm. He would then have to solo practice his upcoming showcase from 7 pm – 8 pm. He could take a night shift at a convenient store nearby his house, but it would mean that his mother would find out.

Yuuri heaved a defeated sigh, as he looked around the streets. There were a group of men staring at him with lust filled eyes. They were younger than him, dressed in casual wear. Even though Yuuri would admit to himself that he was slightly below average in the IQ area, he wasn't that stupid to not realize they meant harm. He gulped, hugging himself in the cold as he sped up. Looking down on the ground without giving anyone eye contact, he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Ah~! Jeez!"

Yuuri looked up startled to see a man in woman's clothing. He blinked, trying to take everything in. He had a neon pink wig on that reached his waists, accompanied with thick drag makeup. His jewelries were flashy and attracted eyes. Sporting on a crop top and short skirt, he towered over Yuuri with his manly frame. Yuuri could see the male's leg hair and slight stubble which did not match what he was wearing at that time.

"S-s-sorry! I'm so sorry!" Yuuri squeaked out, bending down to pick up the neon pink handbag that the other male dropped on the floor. Dusting it off, he handed it back to him… or her.

"Hey, boy, you should be very careful around this area. Look, everyone's hungry for you." He talked like a female in a falsetto. His long manicured nails pointed to the group that Yuuri was trying to avoid. They had smug looks on their faces and their dark eyes trained on Yuuri's body. He gulped once more, looking back at the crossdresser.

"You. You look pretty promising, don't you?" He came nearer to Yuuri. His strong feminine perfume overpowered Yuuri's senses, making his nose tingle. His eyes watered as he blinked in confusion. Yuuri's lips parted to gasp as the crossdresser grabbed his face, angling his head to face him.

Lips trembling in surprise, Yuuri tried fighting back. His hands took hold of the bigger male's arm as he tried pushing him away, but the other male was stronger and more muscular. He squirmed under the intense stare.

"Hmph," he let go of Yuuri, taking a step back, "Work for me. It's a 1200 yen per hour, how 'bout that?"

Yuuri stared at the weird stranger in front of him like he had gone crazy. Part time? What? A job? How did this opportunity even fall from the sky? A 1200 yen per hour job sounds sketchy. An average part time job pays about 800 yen per hour only… to have pay that high, feels a little off. _What kind of job is it?_ Yuuri thought to himself.

"W-what do I have to do?"

"? You'll just have to do whatever a waiter has to do… maybe some dancing." The neon pink haired shrugged.

Dancing was something Yuuri could do, not very good, but he was average in that. He was taking ballet lesson from Minako after all, but he could somewhat tell that the tall male was not talking about graceful ballet moves. He nodded. He was going to grasp this opportunity. Yuuri believed in fate since young, and since this door opened right in front of him, he was going in. What are the odds of him being in danger? If he did not like the job, he'd just quit. Simple. His mind would always wander to dark places in his free time after practices anyways. It would be good for him to get a part time job.

"You will do it? Yay! What's your name?" The pinkette squealed in excitement as he hooked his arms in Yuuri's, as he dragged the poor clueless boy down the street, shooting questions like a baseball batting machine.

Oblivious to the innocent black haired boy, things were about to get spicy.

…

"You may call me mama-san like everyone here, now, go in the room to change- the clothes are on the shelves." The crossdressing male pulled off his wig as he guided Yuuri inside the shop's backdoor. It was dim and quiet back here, and only the sound of loud obnoxious music from the front could be heard. Yuuri nodded and headed into the small room. It was used as a changing room and store room. Dusty and smelling of alcohol, Yuuri held his breath as he stripped.

"Give me your clothes, I shall put them in the locker for you." Mama's hand reached out from a small gap of the door as he grabbed Yuuri's clothes he had put at the corner of the shelf. He slammed the door once more, leaving Yuuri in the dim lit room with the clothes the restaurant/bar owner prepared.

He picked up the top, expecting it to be uniform, but it turned out to be a skirt. It was a very short red pleated skirt with ruffles at the bottom, puffing the skirt up. Yuuri gulped. Did mama-san give him the wrong piece of clothing? Was this meant for the girls instead? His eyes frantically scanned the room. Only wrapped up furniture and crates of beers could be found. The shelf only had that piece of clothing. He picked the skirt up, and underneath it was a see-through lace bra. He cursed under his breath.

Yuuri rarely found himself stuck in such a situation. The only time he curses is whenever he really fucked up. His clothes were gone with the wind and now, he had to change into this… humiliating outfit.

"Mama-san… Um, this… I don't think I can wear it."

No reply.

"Mama-san…?"

Yet again, no reply.

Well, _shit_.

Yuuri had no choice but to put this on, or to leave this room with only his briefs on. He squeezed his eyes together and sighed. It was 'do or die'. He had to do it. Even though the bra was embarrassing, he had to. He slipped on the skirt, pulling it up to his waist. It hung low on his hips, exposing the two 'V's on his waist, and his top. Despite it being worn so low, the skirt was so short it exposed his lower buttocks. His bum was slightly too big for the skirt. Pulling it down shamefully, his face reddened even though no one was looking at him.

He slipped on the bra. It was a small and cute lace bra that barely covered anything and made Yuuri felt like a slut. The thin lace rubbed against his pink nipples making him feel very unconformable. He pouted as he turned around and face the full-length mirror that was propped up against the wall. Turning and bending over, he could see his bulge from behind. _Note to oneself, never bend over._

He exited the room sheepishly, eyes darting from corner to corner. He couldn't help but adjust the bra strap and skirt over and over again. His nether regions were starting to heat up, since he was feeling a little turned on with his nipples being exposed to the cold and rubbed with that itchy material. With that skirt on, his hard on would be very evident.

"Ooh! Yuu chan, looks good on you. Now, I'm really tight on help, so I'll have you take orders and bring 'em to the tables. You know how to do that right?" Mama-san stepped out from the side. Yuuri nodded obediently. He learnt that he should just nod and smile at the owner, talking would just bring unnecessary actions from mama.

"Wait, take off your glasses, put some lipstick on, and I'll take a picture for you to put it up in the front of our shop!" Mama exclaimed, pulling out a small camera from her back pocket. Her long nails handled the camera carefully as she tried not to scratch the lens. She got out bright red lipstick from her purse and glided it on Yuuri's lips. Yuuri pursed his lips, feeling the sticky yet sweet substance on his lips.

He did not feel great about having his picture plastered in front of the shop. It made him awkward, however, to work here, he had to obey the rules- which he did. He smiled for the camera even though he did not want to. His face turned out pale due to the red lipstick and his eyes watery. He looked like a little slut wanting to be fucked with his perky nipples sticking out from the white bra.

Even before he could comment about it, mama-san pushed him out of the resting area, through a door.

It was like he stepped into a different world. It was like heaven and earth, comparing the shop and the resting area for employees. The shop was lit with neon rainbow lighting which the rays danced and sprayed all over the room. The shop was divided into a bar and restaurant, where rows of spirited drinks were displayed behind the bar counter. The dining tables and chairs faced a big stage where there were poles and hoops that were suspended from the ceiling.

"Hey, newbie, get to table 2 and take their order." A male co-worker called out. He was also crossdressing as a female. He wore a long-sleeved crop top to cover his muscular arms and ripped shorts. His thighs and stomach were exposed and plastered with beautiful tattoos. Yuuri shook off the unsettling feeling at the pit of his stomach and rushed over to the 2nd table. It was a fortunate thing that Yuuri had helped out in his hot springs before and waited on tables back then.

There were so many people in the restaurant bar - most of them males, laughing, eating and drinking. The crowd was rowdy but all of them were having fun. Yuuri was doing good in the new environment, and soon he forgot about the outfit he was having on. Even though it was slightly chilly, but the adrenaline rush of the speed and noise made him forget.

"Hi, what would you like for today?" He chirped, sliding in to take an order from the far-right corner of the store. They were a bunch of young men in their work clothes.

"Oh, are you new here?"

"Yes, I just started today!" Yuuri forced his smile wider. He wasn't yet used to the customers talking to him in such a manner. Their eyes had the exact same glint in them as the ones from earlier in the streets, but he could not walk away from them since they were his customers.

"Yuu chan…? Was it? I would like a yakitori set A… and a side of you." One of the older males said, his eyes slyly vying Yuuri's body up and down. He smirked as his right hand 'accidentally' brushed up against Yuuri's skirt. His fingers grabbed Yuuri's balls and let go. Yuuri could not do anything but stand there. He could not hit them back or run away. The sick part about it was that he had to stand still and let the stranger touch him. The man's hands ran up and down on Yuuri's thighs.

"P-Please don't do this. I shall… send in your order-!" He squeaked and ran away, back to the bar counter to hand in the order slips. Red faced, he rushed past his co-workers which they asked if he was okay, but he shrugged them off.

He handed the slips to mama who was free at that moment. He does all the bartending, but it was still early, about 9 pm, hence there were lesser bar-goers than diners.

"Yuu chan, it's alright to ask them to stop if you don't like it…" Mama took the slips from him and submitted them to the kitchen. Mama had witnessed the whole incident. Yuuri hung his head low shamefully and bit his lips. How did he even get to this mess? He did not even know that he was going to be working in a crossdressing restaurant bar, he was just swept in here by the current.

 _Ring, ring, ring._

Mama-san turned around to answer the incoming call from the shop's line.

"Yes, hello this is Caste Heaven in Shinjuku, how may I help you?... Oh! Oh, sorry!... Yes, yes… Of course, I'll clear it up right away!"

Mama-san put down the phone and took a deep breath. Turning around, his face was a shade lighter. Even with the bright colored makeup he had on his face, Yuuri could tell the discomfort in him. He pursed his luscious thick lips together and crossed his arms together. He was thinking about something.

"Mama-san…?" Yuuri inquired softly, hoping that the phone call wasn't something bad.

"Yes… It seems that the owner of this bar is coming down. He's just… very pissy and hot-tempered, but he's one hell of a hottie I might say." Mama sighed, pouring herself a shot of tequila. Gulping down the small shot, she sighed once again, rolling her eyes. "To deal with him, I'll have to have more than one shot today… But, it seems I'm lucky to have recruited you today. Mr Big VIP loves fresh blood after all."

Mr Big VIP…?

"Y-you want me to tend to him, mama-san? I… don't think I'm able to!" Yuuri freaked out. What if the bar owner didn't like him, and he got fired? Sure, this job made him feel very uncomfortable, but it paid really well and he didn't want to go out of the streets again to mope around, trying to find a job. He gulped. He knew he was always clumsy and naïve. People picked on him because of that. He didn't want to fail the bar owner's expectations.

"Yuu chan! Please do it! He will give you a big fat bonus at the end of tonight's session. He's just a little touchy! He's really hot though, he would look well with you!" Mama-san begged, his lips pouting and his hands clapped together to plead Yuuri. Despite Mama-san being his employer, he was begging Yuuri to help him out with the owner. _How big of an asshole is the owner that even Mama couldn't handle him?_ Yuuri thought.

It couldn't be helped… right?

…

"Ah! Monsieur! Welcome, welcome… This is Yuu chan, our newest girl here today." Mama san ushered in the bar owner. He was dressed in a dark pinstriped suit. His height towered over Mama san as he stood in all his glory. He oozed out hotness as he adorned his black Gucci sunglasses. His silver hair was sleeked back tightly with gel, only a few strands covering his forehead. His pompous rich looks matched the aura that was around him.

He looked awfully familiar to Yuuri, but Yuuri could not put a finger on it. The owner- or as mama san calls him, 'Monsieur's eyes were covered in the dark shades, so Yuuri could not even make out half of his facial features. Yuuri kept his head bowed down low as he fidgeted with the hem of his skirt.

Upon hearing the news of Monsieur's arrival, Mama had dressed Yuuri up in heavy jewelry. A thick necklace that had sapphires glistening in them, a steel cuff bracelet on both arms and a faux navel piercing that had chains touching his hips. Light makeup was put on his face. The mascara felt heavy on Yuuri's eyes as his eyelids fluttered open and close. The red lipstick mama re-applied on Yuuri felt thick. He was forced to put on a short shoulder length wig to match his makeup and outfit.

" _He likes everything pretty."_ Mama san had said while tidying up Yuuri's hair.

"Ah… Yuu chan. Nice to meet you." The bar owner smirked, using a hand to tilt Yuuri's chin up so that Yuuri would be looking at his face. Yuuri gulped as he stared at the bar owner vulnerably. He looked awfully familiar… How is it that Yuuri could not point out who was it?

"Cute..." The monsieur noted, turning to Mama san he said, "I hope you have your best liquor and the room I always use?"

Mama fervently nodded, pulling Yuuri along, the three of them exited the bustling front of the restaurant bar. They entered the employee area and walked past the set of tables and chairs, before coming to a halt in front of a frosted glass sliding door. Mama keyed in a short passcode into the security barrier, before the glass door swooshed opened. Yuuri stared wide eyed at the crazy tight security of the room. Just how big could this 'Monsieur' be?

"Now, the alcohol and food is in there for your pleasure, and- Yuuri, please take care of monsieur." Mama forced a smile as he exited quickly.

Now, they were left alone in the cold air conditioned room. The room was lit by a purple lava lamp and track lighting that was illuminating up a pole. _Why would there be a pole in the middle of the room?_ Yuuri asked himself as he let his eyes roam the rest of the room. The room had a huge curved flat screen at the front of the room and high end speakers at the sides. Black leather couches against the wall and a classy glass coffee table filled the room.

"Um… Monsieur, would you like a drink?" Yuuri asked nervously, his voice cracked and his hands were shaking so badly. The bar owner threw himself down on the couch, crossing his legs. He had no intention of taking down his shades. It would probably be very hard for him to see.

"Yes, some brandy." He shifted his weight on the couch, leaning back.

Yuuri picked the thick glass bottle that was on the table. Placing the crystal glass in front of the other male, he poured the amber liquid into the cup. It was so quiet in the room it was deafening to Yuuri. The only sound was their light breathing and the sound of the liquid being poured. Yuuri swallowed down his fear and set the bottle aside. Pushing the glass forward to the bar owner, he gave his best smile to him.

"Sh-shall we… turn on the television or the speakers? It's so quiet in here." Yuuri suggested, reaching over to the remote controls on the table. His hair slipped off his shoulders and covered the sides of his face like a mystical dark curtain. With the remote in his hands, he tilted his head to one side, waiting for the reply of the big VIP.

"No, just sit beside me." He patted the empty spot beside him. Yuuri complied, shifting himself a few times so he could cross his legs properly and the skirt would not ride up his thighs since his briefs was in danger of being exposed. His thighs pressed against each other awkwardly as he ignored the bulge in between his legs.

The silver haired male eyed the white supple thighs of Yuuri, and couldn't help but let his hand explore the new territory. His fingers took hold of Yuuri's thigh as he started stroking the soft skin. His hands moved further up Yuuri's thighs, causing the black-haired boy to gasp out. His face was red and his body stiff. He wasn't expecting his job to entail such services! He moaned accidentally when the older male's playful fingers went under his skirt.

Using his index finger, he poked Yuuri's growing bulge. Pressing on it hard, he suddenly grabbed his sack and felt the heavy warm weight in his palms. Yuuri couldn't help but force his legs open and lean back. He could not do anything but stare down as the stranger's hand touched his privates.

"Ngh… M-Monsieur. It's so… painful~" He whispered fervently, desperately trying to cover his upturned skirt.

"Do you find this familiar, Yuu chan?" The bar owner stopped, pulling his hand out, he brought his ring finger to Yuuri's lips. The cold metal touched his warm wet lips. Leaning away, he noted the very familiar gold ring that he also owned.

His eyes widened at the realization of who the bar owner was.

"V-V-V-Victor…? Victor!" Yuuri exclaimed, backing away. He shifted a foot away from Victor, his legs squeezed tight together once more.

"Yes, it is me. I'm hurt you didn't even recognize me." Victor removed his sunglasses, setting the expensive shades aside. His clear blue eyes glittered in the purple lighting as he stared at Yuuri's body lewdly. He smirked, running his fingers through his hair.

"I-I didn't recognize you with the shades and hair!"

"That's sad. The most hurtful thing about it all, is that even though we're engaged, you still work as a dirty slut and let others touch you. I'm angry." Victor gave his icy smile, the same smile he has on whenever he's irritated or angry. It was a smile that could make thousands go on their knees and beg for mercy. His eyes stared at Yuuri with such menace that Yuuri felt scared.

"You need punishment, dirty boy." Victor crawled towards Yuuri on all fours. He sniffed Yuuri's neck, inhaling Yuuri's sweat and the light floral perfume mama san had put on him. He was really feminine with the wig and makeup. If he had breasts, Victor would have mistaken him for a girl. Yuuri's breathing was ragged as he stayed still.

"Go face that pole over there, now." His voice was an octave lower. Victor's face was ticking with irritation. It was scary seeing the switch in his coach all of a second. He nodded stiffly, he could not say no to Victor. He did what he was told like a good puppy. With shaky legs, he made his way to the pole in front of the flat screen and faced it, his back towards the couch where Victor sat.

He could not see anything, except for the rustling of clothing behind him. He gripped the pole with both his hands till his knuckles turned white. Not believing the situation he was in right now, he felt light headed. Was this all a dream? A hallucination?

Yuuri felt presence behind him. He breathed out shakily as Victor's body pressed against his. Victor's pale arm took hold of both of his. His arms were held above him, his wrists pressed against the pole. The metal bracelet he had on clanged against the pole noisily. It was stinging cold as his body was forced against it. He heard more rustling and looked up to Victor tying his arms to the pole with the blazer's sleeves. Victor tied a dead knot with the sleeves and tucking the remaining fabric in the loop. His wrists were restrained tightly. It didn't seem like it was Victor's first time doing this.

"Victor… what are you doing?" Yuuri trembled as he tested the tightness of his bounded wrists. He could barely move them. Squirming under Victor's body, he started feeling hot, but cold from the icy pole pressed against his chest.

"Punishing you. It's going to be painful… Yuu chan." Victor whispered into Yuuri's ear. His tongue darted out of his mouth and licked Yuuri's earlobe. He sucked on the tip of Yuuri's ear, giving a slight nibble. Yuuri was mewling like a swine under Victor's every touch. Victor was quite the expert. He placed a kiss on Yuuri's ear, before both his hands found their way to Yuuri's nipples. The fact that Yuuri's body was pressed against the pole and he could not see Victor added on to the ecstasy.

"Nghh… Ah! Victor! Don't tease me there." Yuuri groaned as Victor's fingers pinched Yuuri's nipple. Through the thin fabric, he twisted them between his thumb and forefinger, pulling on them and letting them go. He rubbed them in circles to soothe them, causing Yuuri to howl. Yuuri's eyes were shut as he felt the hot sensation growing in his loins. Drooling, he tilted his head back to moan. Victor inserted a tongue into Yuuri's mouth, exploring the warm insides of Yuuri's mouth. His tongue danced along with Victor's as they glided past each other. He tasted sweet, mixed with the dark taste of brandy he drank earlier.

Coming up for air, Victor panted and placed a small peck on his partner's lips before bending down. He faced Yuuri's buttocks which was squirming uncontrollably against the pole. Yuuri was thrusting his hips in the air, hoping for release. He needed someone to touch him.

"Mm, yes, touch me there, Vic-! Aanghh, Victor!" Yuuri's voice was cracking from the loud moans and groans he was howling. Victor slipped off the briefs that Yuuri wore under the skirt. As much as he wanted Yuuri to be completely naked in front of him, he quite liked the skirt. His hard, wet cock sprung up, pushing the skirt up. He pouted feeling embarrassed as his pre-cum had stained the skirt. Flipping the skirt up, Victor took hold of his cock in one hand. It was a cute size, just nice enough for Victor to hold it in his hand.

Yuuri had always been sensitive about the size of his cock. He had watched porn videos, admiring the big, thick lengths some men have and he had seen in the hot springs where some males had large sizes. However, with Victor with him, he did not feel one bit insecure. Victor made him felt needed. He felt like Victor was savoring every part of him. He heaved out as the silver haired pumped his hard cock up and down. It was like pumping a water fountain. The more Victor stimulated Yuuri, the more liquid oozes out from Yuuri's cock. The amount of sticky substance Yuuri had in him was rather embarrassing for the latter.

"V-Victor, faster, I'm coming! I'm going to cum. I want to cum! Angh!" Yuuri squealed, his hips thrusted into the air. Victor gave his cock a squeeze and let go. He did not want Yuuri to come that early. A little sadistic part of Victor wanted Yuuri to suffer a little. He chuckled, examining his work. Yuuri was rubbing himself against the pole sexily, trying to get as much contact as he could with his cock to the pole.

"Ahh! Victor, you're so… Ungh…" Yuuri moaned softly, tears springing up to his eyes.

"Yuu chan, didn't mama san ask you to entertain me? Give me a pole dance, then I'll let you come." Victor grabbed Yuuri by the chin, forcing the teary-eyed boy to look at him. He gave the boy a small peck on the lips once more, and untied him. He pulled the now wrinkled blazer off him and threw it on the couch. Yuuri looked confused at Victor who was sitting back and eyeing him with cheeky eyes.

He did not know how to pole dance. He had looked up some videos before, but it was all so complicated. His legs could not keep up with the intricate dance moves. He gripped the pole tightly with one hand. Looking down at his shameful hard on that was evident under the skirt, he closed his eyes, giving himself a small pep talk. He could do it.

He just had to get into the mood of Eros. The erotic love dance that he skated during the competitions. He had to feel that burning desire in him to move his body. Imagining thousands in front of him, he could feel the building pressure and sensual burn in the pit of his stomach. He bit his lips, staring at the sexy beast that sat on the couch, waiting for a show of his life. He could do it- no, he must do it. Christophe Giacometti had that irresistible lewdness in his moves, and Yuuri had to learn from him. How did the blonde execute out such sexy moves to please the crowd? His facial expressions were on point as his hips swayed and arms snaked up and down his body.

"Look at me Victor, because… I will make you so hard you'll be begging for release." Yuuri said in a husky voice, winking at the silver haired male. A smile played on Victor's lips as he fidgeted in his seat excitedly. Victor couldn't peel his eyes away from his student he coached. He was 10 times sexier than when he skates to Eros. Internally squealing in excitement, Victor brought his cup of brandy to his lips, feeling the warm liquid glide down his throat and warming him up. His dress shirt and pants would have to come off soon if Yuuri kept his act up.

Yuuri gripped the pole with his right hand, tilting his body back, he walked around the pole. His hips sashayed to the imaginary music he's playing in his head. Using his left hand to run is through his thick locks, he pulled the wig off, throwing it towards Victor in which he caught in surprise. Victor didn't expect another wink that followed the throw. He gulped, looking at the alluring droplets of sweat trickling down the boy's white skin. His dark hair was sweaty and clung to himself.

He pulled himself close to the pole, letting his chest touch the metal and he slide down slowly, making sure that Victor noticed the sexy arch in his back and the suppleness of his buttocks. He waved his ass in front of Victor teasingly, and let his free hand 'accidentally' brush up his skirt, showing him his balls. The flexibility and bounce in his moves turned Victor on very much so, and the proof was ready to burst out of Victor's tight pants.

"Victor, Victor… Nngh! I'm feeling it." Yuuri moaned aloud as he pulled himself up once more and shifted to the side so Victor could see him. Yuuri did a body wave against the pole, thrusting once, twice and thrice to the pole. He rubbed his privates against the pole, feeling the cold metal touch his hot manhood. He hooked a leg onto the pole, swinging himself around the pole while grinding his balls into it.

Victor couldn't take it anymore. The smell of Yuuri's hormones was making Victor dizzy with a tingly high feel. He breathed out shakily, trying to maintain his cool demeanor as he made his way to the pole. He gripped it behind Yuuri, his body towering over his. He smirked, taking hold of Yuuri's arms, he stopped him. Yuuri sighed in relief, letting his hands snake out of Victor's grips and up to his neck. He hooked his arms over Victor's neck and looking up, he tiptoed to plant a kiss on Victor's lips. Leaning his weight against his lover's bigger frame, he tasted the sweetness of the lipstick and Victor's saliva mix together as they engaged in a rough make out session.

The sticky lipstick smudged all over Victor's lips as Victor deepened the kiss, angling Yuuri's chin up further so he could access the back of Yuuri's mouth. His tongue ran along the roof of his lover's mouth and massaged his tongue, nudging him to participate in their 'tongue fight'. Yuuri panted out, turning around, he hopped onto Victor's body, his legs straddling Victor's hips as his hands gripped Victor's shoulder. He used his hand to tug on Victor's soft hair. The thin strands of hair inbetween Yuuri's fingers were so delicate.

"Yuu chan… Wait. Stop…" Victor breathed.

"Nngh, why? It's… Mmm…" He tried speaking between the kisses he was placing behind Victor's ears, but to no avail. His mind just couldn't get off the addictive adrenaline rush he was feeling. The wetness from his saliva behind Victor's ears mixed with Victor's sweat. The smell of pheromones was killing him, stimulating him to go on.

"Stop, Yuuri!" Victor growled, pulling Yuuri's arms off him. Yuuri frowned, jumping off his lover who was slightly irritated. A frown foiled Victor's pretty face. Yuuri was confused as to why Victor would ask him to stop all of a sudden. They were doing fine weren't they? Did he do something wrong? Did he fuck up and made Victor angry? Negative thoughts swarmed Yuuri's mind as he stared doubtful into Victor's eyes.

Victor clicked his tongue and grabbed Yuuri's hand. His grip was rough and painful, causing the latter to flinch. It was so harsh that it could bruise. Victor zeroed in on Yuuri's ring finger that was missing the gold band. The ring was gone from his finger and only the slight indent of the non-existent ring could be seen on his skin. Yuuri gasped, realizing that the ring was not on him. He had put it in his pocket! Yuuri gulped, looking up at the pissed off silver haired male. Victor's eyes were dark as he held Yuuri's hand.

"Yuu chan. You removed your ring, work in such a dirty place, in hopes of some man to fuck you silly? If that's it, I can give you what you want. Yuu chan, you dirty little pig." Victor deadpanned. He threw Yuuri's hand away, gripping Yuuri's shoulders, Victor shoved him down to his knees. It threw Yuuri off as his knees hit the ground hard. He yelped as his body was thrown on the floor. Using his hands to support him up, he looked up at Victor who was sporting a sadistic smile.

"Pull up your skirt Yuu chan."

Yuuri did as he was told. He was scared of Victor, but it somehow gave him shivers down his spine. The thrill was there, bubbling away in his stomach. The skirt was coated with slimy pre-cum as he lifted it up, exposing his dark pink cock with his foreskin peeled back. He panted as he reached out to touch himself, but his hand was kicked away by Victor's feet. He whined as he glared up at Victor.

"Remove my shoes and socks." Victor ordered.

With trembling fingers, he did so. He took off Victor's black polished shoes and put them aside. Pulling the socks down, Yuuri felt slightly turned on by Victor's beautiful pale feet. Victor had pretty feet. His nails were well trimmed and in a shade of healthy pink. His toes were slender and elegant, as were his soft heels. Yuuri took hold of his lover's feet, trying not to drool all over them.

"Lick them, you dirty pig." Victor pulled away from Yuuri, putting his feet down on the floor. He was waiting and testing how deep the waters are with Yuuri. He wanted to see when would the black-haired boy break, when would the naïve little student of his break out in tears and beg for him. He smiled and chuckled as Yuuri scrambled to his feet, and brought his mouth to Victor's feet. His tongue lapped in and out as he licked the tip of Victor's feet.

His red lips touched the top of Victor's feet, kissing it and sucking on the delicate skin, Yuuri moaned out loud as he started touching himself. His tongue ran under the nails of Victor's toe, in between each and every crevice of his master's foot. He was about to come. He had so much cum stored in him for the past few months, his balls felt like they were going to burst open.

"Stop touching yourself." Victor said in a controlling tone, kicking Yuuri's mouth away from his foot, he pushed Yuuri up. His cock was looking so delicious that Victor brought his foot to the submissive's manhood. Putting slight pressure, he looked as Yuuri's face contorted in pleasure and pain. He shrieked and howled, thoroughly enjoying it as one of his hand slapped over his mouth to keep himself from being too loud.

The pressure he was feeling from Victor stepping on his balls was so erotic that Yuuri couldn't help but moan like a pig in heat. He was going to cum. He could feel the pleasure building up at the base of his cock, and more blood rushing to his family jewels. He seethed in thrill as Victor let his toe poke at Yuuri's cock. Without warning, Yuuri screamed and white creamy cum spurted out from his urethra.

He was trying to talk but the only things that were coming out from his mouth was gibberish. He breathed heavily, watching his white cream shoot out of his cock like ribbons onto Victor's foot and pants. This was even more stimulating than his normal jacking off sessions. Yuuri felt slightly guilty for liking this so much.

"Ahh… I'm sorry Vic- Victor." He hiccupped, immediately bowing down to lap at Victor's foot. His cum tastes salty and bitter on his tongue as he sucked and licked them all up. He wanted Victor's foot to be clean. He was scared that his lover would get angry at him once more. He kissed the base of Victor's foot, beaming up at the silver haired male.

"It's all clean."

"Good boy." Victor coldly stared down at the red faced Yuuri. His mouth was smudged with red lipstick and his cheeks a ruddy red color. He really looked like a slut begging for some cock, Victor noted. He wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve, getting rid of the red stain that Yuuri had transferred to him through the kiss. Walking over to the couch, he sat down, unbuckling his pants. Victor pulled down his boxers and out sprung his hard dick. It was so huge- roughly twice the size of Yuuri's. The girth was so thick that Yuuri's hand would not fit around it.

Yuuri gulped looking at that big Russian sausage. He wanted it so badly. He wanted the taste of it. He wanted that warm pulsating rod to be jammed up his anus.

"Crawl here like an animal you are, and give me a blowjob." Victor gestured over to Yuuri with his fingers, seductively beckoning him over. Victor was thoroughly enjoying being the dominant in the room. He likes seeing Yuuri's forlorn face as he realized he wasn't getting what he wanted easily. Taking hold of his cock, he squeezed it and pumped it up and down, letting his pre-cum dribble all over his hands and clothing.

Yuuri's legs and arms could barely move, but he did so anyway. He wanted to get near to his lover. His back arched as he crawled on all his fours, panting and whining all the way. The base of his hands hurt and his knees were sore, but he kept going till he knelt in front of Victor. Victor did not allow him to get on the couch, but stay put on the ground. He patted Yuuri's head like he was a pet, ordering him to get working.

Yuuri perched on Victor's lap on the latter's left side and opened his mouth to welcome that big cock into him. His lips closed on Victor's thickness as he lowered his mouth, letting the big salty dick go in deeper his mouth. The stench of sex burnt Yuuri's nose, but it was such an addictive smell that he couldn't stop breathing it in. He moaned feeling the warm tip of Victor's cock touch the back of his throat. It was barely halfway in.

"I- I cwan… fwi- iii… inngh." I can't fit it in, was what Yuuri meant to say as his drool spilt out of his mouth, leaking down to Victor's cock.

Victor gripped Yuuri's hair, dissatisfied with Yuuri's effort in putting the whole thing in. He pushed Yuuri's head down to his cock, causing his dick to be jammed down Yuuri's throat, provoking his gag reflexes. He chocked and gurgled against Victor's cock as his hands desperately reach above his head to grab Victor's hands. Tears started streaming out of Yuuri's eyes and down his cheeks as bile rose to the back of his throat. Victor was quite mean, if he were to say so himself. However, Yuuri's teary eyes and red face made him want to do it more. Force him till he breaks.

"You want those men to fuck you, and yet, you can't even suck a dick properly?" Victor growled, tugging on Yuuri's hair. He jerked the poor boy's head up to face him. Looking at the cute pitiful face of his lover, Victor couldn't help but feel harder. He chuckled, using his other hand to wipe the snot and tears off Yuuri's face. Yuuri hiccupped, looking up at the blurry figure of Victor.

He was a total different person when he's angry. He liked it when Yuuri got hurt. It wasn't like Victor anymore. However, a masochistic side of Yuuri liked it. He liked it when Victor forced his cock down Yuuri's throat. He liked the feel when his stomach hurled and the food he ate just now threatened to come up. He liked it when Victor pull at his hair. He liked the stinging pain on his scalp. Now… Who is the biggest pervert in the room?

"Suck it properly and make me cum in your mouth."

"Yes, okay, Victor. I want to drink your milk up." Yuuri slurred, swallowing down his saliva and the vomit threatening to come out. He licked the tip of Victor's cock, tasting the sweet taste of the silver haired male. He sucked on the tip of his cock, swallowing down any pre-cum that came out. Letting his tongue run circles at the head of the cock, he tried his best to fit Victor's whole cock in his mouth. Perhaps it was because of Victor's harsh method earlier that made his gag reflexes lessen, Yuuri felt the cock go deep into his throat without any problem.

Thrusting his head up and down on Victor's cock, he started touching himself. His cock was once again hard. Just then, Victor took hold of Yuuri's butt that was swaying around cheekily at the side. His hand went under the skirt to feel the wet self-lubrication substance that was oozing out of his anus and dribbling down the sides of his legs. He laughed lightly to himself as he squeezed Yuuri's right butt cheek.

He let one of his finger caress the crack of Yuuri's ass- and as if there was a telepathy line between the two of them, Yuuri spread his thighs wider for Victor. Victor smiled slyly, letting his middle finger smooth over the opening of Yuuri's anus. It was soft and warm. It was so wet, there was no need for Victor to wet his fingers before inserting them in. However, Victor decided to take it slow. Pushing his middle finger into the small hole, he slid his finger inside, causing Yuuri to choke on his spit.

Yuuri squirmed under Victor's touch but still remained on the task at hand. He tried resisting by making inaudible noises while having Victor's cock in his mouth, but his resistance was taken of no heed. Victor felt around Yuuri's insides. It was so hot that his finger cold melt. He moved his finger around, feeling for the familiar bump in the anus.

"Yuu chan, you're doing good. I'm going to make sure both of us cum together okay?" Victor purred into Yuuri's ears, as he brushed past the prostate. With a small cheer in his mind, Victor started stroking the sensitive spot in Yuuri. He knew he was about to bust nuts into Yuuri's mouth soon. He needed Yuuri to feel it to.

"Nngh! Ah… Vwiiktoor-!" Yuuri screamed as he sucked on Victor's cock harder to cope with the immense numbing pleasure he was feeling down below. Victor seethed as he felt his cock being squeezed at the back of Yuuri's small mouth. Victor circled the prostate, pressing down on it. It caused Yuuri to jerk forward and howl.

"I… gonn… cumm." Yuuri babbled.

"Me too, Yuu chan. Your mouth is just so good."

Both of them climaxed a split second after each other. Victor let out a load in the black-haired boy's mouth. The creamy liquid oozed out of Yuuri's mouth and down his cock. Yuuri let himself go too, his cum squirting all over his skirt and floor. He stained the carpet with his creamy discharge.

"Ahh… Victor. I love you." Yuuri panted out, pulling away from Victor's cock. He licked his lips clean, greedily gulping down the precious liquid. It was his first time saying 'I love you' to someone other than his parents. It was a rather hard thing for Yuuri to say, but perhaps, because of the flow, he managed to say those 3 words out effortlessly. He wanted to say it over and over again. He wanted to shower his coach with love. It filled him up so well that he could live off 'Love'.

He was love struck.

"Yuuri… I love you too. But I made you cry and forced you to your limits. The scariest thing is that I liked it… Are you willing to be with such a person?" Victor asked hesitatingly. His glittery blue eyes were doubtful. He was not ready for love. He was afraid for the big warm thing called 'Love'.

"No! Victor! You're not a bad person! If so, I'm the weird one for liking it. I love it when you forcefully do those things to me." Yuuri said teary eyed. He climbed up the couch, straddling either sides of Victor's waist. Dusting Victor's fallen fringe aside, he placed a light kiss on each of Victor's closed lids. Whispering sweet nothings into Victor's ears, he could feel himself falling in love with Victor's true self even more.

…

"I'll make you scream my name out as I fuck you raw, Yuuri." Victor muttered against Yuuri's skin. His lips were touching Yuuri's neck as he let his mouth trail all over the boy's neck. It was sweaty and smelt heavenly to Victor. He wanted to devour the fragile boy right at that exact spot. He moaned for the black-haired boy. Running his hands against Yuuri's stomach, he could feel the toned muscles and soft skin. It was rather different from all the men he had laid with before, since Victor has always laid with boys that weren't doing any sports.

With steady fingers, Victor unhooked the bra strap from behind, letting the thin material snap open. Gliding the two straps off his lover's shoulder, he peeled the bra off him. Even though the bra was pretty, Victor wanted direct access to those pink nipples. They looked perky and swollen from the previous tease. Victor had a thing about nipples. He believed everyone to have a fetish, who could resist those pink little nubs? He brought his mouths to Yuuri's nipples, savoring the sweetness of the boy. It was addictive sucking on those hard nipples. Even if nothing was going to come out, Victor felt thoroughly turned on. His cock sprung up with vigor once again- not to mention Yuuri's cock too, it was already trickling with pre-cum.

"Victor… I want you to touch my cock." Yuuri requested softly.

The silver haired male did as he was told. His hand found its way to the hard on Yuuri was sporting. Rubbing the head vigorously with his thumb, he made sure to stroke his entire length too. Pumping his hands up and down on Yuuri's cock, he was bringing Yuuri to paradise.

The euphoria was running through Yuuri's veins. It was so much so, that Yuuri decided to do something that he would not consider himself doing… ever. He lifted himself up from Victor's laps. Shifting his weight to his feet, he knelt just above Victor and spread his buttocks. He was ready for that big thing up inside of him.

"I'm going to-! Ahh!" Even before Yuuri could finish, Victor grabbed hold of Yuuri's hips, slamming the boy's asshole down onto his cock. The rod pierced through the tight hole of Yuuri's anus, causing it to burn with pain. The difference between Victor's cock and one of his fingers was… well, phenomenally different. Even though Yuuri had masturbated with his asshole before, this was a whole new level.

Seething in agony, Yuuri growled grinding his hips so that the hot cock would go into him deeper. He needed that pain to remind himself he was alive. He was not dreaming and this is all real. The soreness at the opening of his anus told Yuuri that something was torn, but he kept going.

"Y-Yu- Yuu chan! Agh! You're so tight! D-don't squeeze your- Angh!" Victor gripped onto Yuuri's arms that were around his shoulders. He could not keep his lover in control. Yuuri was squeezing his walls against Victor's cock too tight, while bouncing up and down on his cock. It was all too much for Victor. His cock twitched inside of Yuuri's hole as it was repeatedly rammed up, deep inside of Yuuri.

His cock hit Yuuri's prostate over and over, making Yuuri giggle in pleasure. He grinded his hips and made Victor's cock massage his sweet spot.

"Yuu chan, let me kiss you. I want every part of you." Victor panted out, in which Yuuri complied.

Their mouths connected together. Yuuri felt whole. He felt like something in his heart was finally put into place. With their bodies connected together and their tongues exchanging 'wedding vows', he felt like their bond grew much more than just an engagement ring could prove. He had something bigger, something greater than what they both had just a few hours ago.

Yuuri ejaculated once more, his cum flying up into the air and landing on Victor's shirt and face. Yuuri gasped, looking at the dumbfounded Victor with white cream dripping down his chin. He squeaked and licked up the cum on Victor's face, hoping that his lover would not get angry. His own cum tasted slightly thicker in flavor than Victor's, probably because he had been abstaining for the past few months. He kissed Victor softly and slowly, hoping his lover would do something.

"Are you angry?" He asked sheepishly, stopping his hips from moving.

"Nope, but I would really love to give you some punishment. May I?" Victor playfully chided. He pinched Yuuri's nose lightly, making the black-haired boy pout.

"Yes, you may Master- Uwahh!" Even before Yuuri could finish his sentence, Victor had already pushed Yuuri off him, flipping him over so that Victor was pinning Yuuri down on the couch. With Victor's broad frame hovering over Yuuri, it was like a depiction of a lion and a sheep. His cock was still in him, ready to go any moment.

"This is better. I like taking in charge. I will make you cry." Victor chuckled.

Victor slammed his hips into Yuuri. His cock once again tearing up Yuuri's insides. His cock was even deeper in, ramming into his intestines. Yuuri could feel as if his intestines shifted along with each thrust. The sound of their heavy panting and skin to skin contact filled the room as Victor pounded into Yuuri.

It was then Yuuri realized that Victor packed a punch in him. The way he so violently thrusts into Yuuri, he could tell that Victor was rather strong. Victor hooked both of Yuuri's legs up onto his shoulder as he thrusts one more time. He grunted as he stroked Yuuri's once hard cock. How many times has it been? The fourth time he had gotten hard? His red face could not even show how embarrassed he was feeling. He was too easy! 

"Nngh… I'm going to give you a cream pie." Victor teased, planting a kiss on Yuuri's lips. He sucked on Yuuri's bottom lip, biting on it and tugging it as his cock dug deep into Yuuri.

Cream pie…?

"W-What's that?"

"You will know what it is when I give you one. It's going to be sweet… and messy." He growled as he gave Yuuri a final thrust, before white cum shot inside of Yuuri's anus. It filled him up so full that it spilled out of him. Yuuri could feel the warm liquid filling him up so good. Victor pulled out, letting more cream gush out of Yuuri's gaping hole. Yuuri felt like he was Victor's woman.

"Look." Victor pulled Yuuri to sit up.

Putting a finger in, Victor scraped out the cum that was inside of Yuuri. It was so much that it spilt over to the couch. Yuuri winced at the sight of it. He was feeling so warm and fuzzy on the inside… but it would take quite a while to get that whole load out of him.

"Can you suck my cock?" Yuuri asked. His hard on was not going away any sooner.

As if he was patting a pet, Victor caressed Yuuri's head, pressing a kiss on his forehead. Victor would do anything for Yuuri. Yuuri had accepted him for who he was even though he had said mean words and did horrible things to him. He had gone through many past relationships and they had all failed miserably. He had decided to give up on his 20th birthday, and made a point to steer clear of any romance.

However, when he saw Yuuri's drunk performance at the Grand Prix after party, he was intrigued by that beautiful creature. Rather… he was _too_ intrigued. That night after he had discovered the black-haired goddess- _his_ muse, he masturbated to him, imagining Yuuri's smell and touch on him. Now, he had the real deal.

Taking Yuuri's cock in his mouth, he expertly worked his way to his muse's ejaculation.

…

Yuuri's mind was all fuzzy as Victor carried him out of the room. His body was in a mess and his clothes torn apart by the beast of a man Victor was. They had gone 5 rounds in one whole shot, making Yuuri's asshole sore and bleeding. His muscles were barely working when it came to the last round and Victor had to support Yuuri's hips as he did it from behind while Yuuri crashed onto the couch.

How does one even have such an active sex drive, was a mystery that Yuuri can never solve.

Victor had covered Yuuri under his wrinkled blazer so that no one could see Yuuri's love bite filled skin. Victor was a rather possessive man and likes to mark his own lover after all. With Yuuri's arms around his neck and his face pressed against the dominant's chest, he was snug in Victor's arms. He could barely feel anything past his legs and could not think straight, but he was with his lover, and that was all he needed to know.

"Mama san, I'm leaving with this guy." Yuuri, with his eyes closed could feel the rumble of Victor's chest as he spoke.

"Eh! It's okay! She's one of my girls, so I can tend to her after this!"

"No, he's mine."

"But, monsieur… You went ahead and broke another one of our girls again!"

Victor laughed, his chest heaving up and down. Yuuri stirred, hearing something he didn't like.

"Mama san, I won't be doing any of those sorts ever again. I promise." Victor chuckled.

…

Yuuri looked up into Victor's face when Victor stepped out of the shop. A whole new vast scenery was exposed above both of their heads. The night sky was dark purple in color as bright stars littered the sky. It was rare to see stars in the city, but it must be a special night for such a beautiful tapestry to appear on top of the two of them.

"What did mama san mean about 'one of our girls'?" Yuuri opened his eyes and pouted.

"Eh? You heard that?"

"Of course I did!" Yuuri flinched. He shifted in Victor's arms uncomfortably, wrapping his arms around Victor more tightly, as if signaling to the latter that he now belonged to him. He wanted Victor all to himself. Thinking about whoever or whatever Victor's dick was in, he was feeling slightly jealous. Even if it's in the past, Yuuri couldn't imagine anything other than Victor having sex with him.

"That is all in the past, until I've gotten to connect my body with you."

"Why me?"

"I've always had my eyes on you idiot." Victor confessed, standing under the starry night, both of their hearts was filled with doubt yet excitement for the future that awaits both of them. Yuuri finally realized how much he meant in his lover's heart. It was overwhelming and scary, but addictive. He wanted Victor to love him even more and more.

"Vitya, I love you."

"Me too… Yuu chan."


End file.
